


Divination

by phoxinus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoxinus/pseuds/phoxinus
Summary: A witch's familiar consults the tarot.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 96
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Divination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).




End file.
